


The Fault In Our World

by augustinevirus



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Cancer, M/M, Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes Death, Top Rick Grimes, smut later, the fault in our stars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty-Seven year old Daryl Dixon still lives with his older brother Merle Dixon. Daryl and Rick Grimes end up in a group therapy session for people who are dying. They spend a lot of time together and lets just say they have their own little infinity. </p><p>-</p><p>The Fault In Our Stars type of story. Some events and a lot of dialogue are changed up. Rickyl definitely and past relationship with Shane and Rick. Smut ensues later.</p><p>- </p><p>Not sure if this is going to be finished. Its at least on hiatus for a long time. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Beginning

I’d gotten IV Thyroid cancer that had spread to my lungs when I was twenty-nine. All I remembered really was not being able to breathe. Merle flipped his shit as always when it came to me… I knew he loved me, only one that really did anyway. Merle drove me to the hospital. I wasn’t supposed to live. I never thought that Merle cried until he’d screamed at me to not let go. He didn’t want me to go; he wanted to be a big brother still. Then he’d called me a pussy for trying to leave him.  
I still knew was he was trying to say… but in the end I recovered and I could breathe again; with a machine. So now I tow around an oxygen cart and read as much as I can. All the books say that depression is a side effect of cancer; it’s not. It’s a side effect of dying. I’m over forty and I still live with Merle… and now he’s forcing me to go to therapy for people who are dying like me.  
Merle has grown a lot since we were kids… I remember how Dad used to hit us both but Merle had tried to protect me. In the end we had run away and lived on the streets, mainly in houses that were for sale. We stole our food or hunted it. When Merle turned twenty he’d gotten a hold of some drugs and sold the shit out of that. Got enough money out of that to live in a bigger than average apartment. Still an apartment none-the-less. When I’d gotten my cancer he’d given up smoking. I love my brother but I wasn’t going to some damn therapy sessions.  
The easiest way to explain why I’m writing this is that love doesn’t protect you from reality because our love was the most beautiful of all and I still didn’t get my happy ending. This is our story.  
Okay, so maybe I went to the therapy sessions; only to make Merle happy. The guy who led the therapy sessions always raved about Jesus… even made a rug that put us in the heart of Jesus. Basically he had gotten ball cancer so he’d almost died. The doctors cut his balls off. He’d survived and now led this group. Ball-less. One of my friends actually went to the sessions too; his name was Glenn and he couldn’t see out of one eye. They were going to have to remove the other soon.  
Today was different though. There was a new guy… I actually bumped into on the way into the room. He stared at me the entire time. His hair was brown and not to mention thick and curly. He had the bluest eyes and when he looked at me I didn’t have the strength to rip my own eyes away. I smiled slightly and paid attention as soon as he had to introduce himself and tell us his fear, “I’m Rick and I’m afraid of the world going to shit.” He smiled as he said the words and I hesitantly raised my hand. Mr. Ball-less immediately took control and picked on me, I rose to my feet, “I’m Daryl and that is total bullshit. The world is going to go to shit anyway. Ain’t nobody gonna remember us someday. Ain’t nobody gonna remember the Egyptians or America either. We’re all going to die, Rick Grimes.” I took my seat and raised my hand to my lips biting at the nail and avoiding everyone else’s gaze  
After the session I went outside to wait for Merle to pick me up and the Rick guy stood next to me. He’d tilted his head grinning stupidly, “What’s your name?” I frowned and shifted from one foot to the other, “I already told you” “Tell me again.” He pushed, “Daryl.” “Your full name.” “Daryl Dixon.” I said as Glenn just walked up. Rick turned to talk to him mumbling something along the lines of, “Yeah, tell him;” And stepped back to look at me.  
Glenn grinned obviously pleased with himself and started his story about his eye doctor, “So I was talking to my eye doctor, right? And well I said, ‘I’d rather be deaf than blind’ and he told me it doesn’t work that way and I said ‘Well I realize that I’m just saying that if I had the choice I’d rather be blind. And yeah, I know it doesn’t work that way.’ And he said, ‘Well the good news is that you won’t be deaf.’ And I was like, ‘Thank you for explaining that my eye cancer won’t make me deaf I’m so proud to be having an idiot perform surgery on me.’” I grinned, “Sounds like a happy guy.” Glenn nodded, “Got to go, Maggie is expecting me.”  
He left and Rick and I were left alone together again. He kept his eyes on me, half smiling and I kept my gaze away, “Why are you looking at me like that?” I glanced up and he bit his bottom lip, “I like looking at beautiful people.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie and Rick gets a little handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strays a lot from the story in this chapter.

Daryl stared for a moment before collecting himself, "Shaddup." He'd muttered and Rick only offered a small smile, "I mean it. You should probably believe me considering I'm a cop and all." Rick raised his brows, waiting for a response but Daryl kept quiet, biting at my lip in the mean time.

Daryl directed his eyes anywhere but Rick. "Hes a cop... shit. Merle, drugs, fuck." He thought to himself working the situation over in his head. He glanced up finally when he heard Rick opening up a new packet of ciggerettes, the plastic crinkling. Rick placed a ciggerette noticing Daryl's furious expression. "What the hell? Fuck, and you'r doin' a good job!" He grumbled to himself, upset; "Some fuckin' cop you are."

Rick furrowed his brows confused, "It doesn't kill you unless you light it?" He frowned, "Its just a metaphor." It dawned on Daryl what he meant and he opened his mouth to say something before finally closing it and glancing away, "Come watch a movie with me?" Rick mumbled hopefully.

Daryl didn't say a word and started to walk when he saw Merle pull up in his truck. He had a motorcycle too but Daryl had no place to put his oxygen tank and he wasnt exactly open to wrapping his arms around his big brothers waist. He stopped abruptly when he felt a soft hand grasp onto his wrist and he turned to look back. Rick just kinda watched him before shrugging and letting him go. Daryl continued the walk to Merle's truck, stopping when he got there and spoke softly, "I won't be going home for a bit. Goin' out with a new friend."

Merle bit at his lip and his fingers gripped onto the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white, "Don't you tell me you made me waste my gas." He grumbled and Daryl catiously nodded, "I'll be back tonight, I promise." He began to walk away and Merle watched after him a while before driving away. 

The younger Dixon returned to Rick with a half smile, "You gunna take me to dinner too, cop?" Rick laughed softly, "Well if you dont mind my shit driving sure." He returned and Daryl gave him a look, "Sure."

Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Daryl was now in a car with this supposed cop that had a amputated leg that he could barely drive with. He groaned at every sharp bump and let out a sigh of relief when they finally stopped, parked in a garage. He assumed it was Rick's so he got out of the car. Rick quickly went to the door to unlock it and let him inside. Daryl glanced at Rick who went to go get something before exploring the house. He found one picture of a woman... her name was Lori, obviously, since her name was on the white wooden picture frame. He found lots of photos on the wall of a boy in his early teen years though. Probably Rick's son.

"Daryl." Rick said softly and the Dixon jumped, turning to look at him embarrassed to be caught snooping. Rick smiled sadly touching one of the photos of the boy, "This is my son, Carl. He lives with my ex-wife. Her names Lori." He murmured. Daryl bit at his thumb nail before answering, "Looks like a good boy. Strong." He mutters and turns away from the pictures, "So, movie?" Rick nodded and sat down on the couch. Daryl did the same and they went through the movies, bickering occasionally before actually slipping the horror movie in and sitting back. They pretty much talked and laughed through the movie because who doesn't love a good zombie movie like 'Shaun Of The Dead'?

They put another one in and this one had occasional nude bodies. Okay, maybe a lot of nude bodies.To be perfectly honest everytime he saw a sex scene his cheeks lit up like a wildfire in the summer. Rick never had a reaction that he noticed. Well, not until his hand trailed up his thigh.


	3. Chapter Three

Daryl bit at his bottom lip and did his best to not react to the hand, keeping his eyes on the movie and swallows thickly. He was pretty sure Rick knew he was trying to ignore him when he didn't say anything about him pushing his shirt up a bit and began tracing his fingertips over the revealed skin.

Daryl was a big boy and he knew how these things worked out. Sorta. Okay, so maybe he had a extra seven years on the 'Forty Year Old Virgin.' But so what? He watched porn. Once. He grunted quietly, "Rick..." He murmured softly, glancing at the younger man, "I... I don't..." His heated up and Rick slowly nodded, "Ever been kissed?" He asked softly and Daryl shrugged, "At a party once. Had a blindfold on." 

Rick ran his eyes over Daryl, "Well, maybe, uh, we should pick a safeword?" Daryl looked at him confused, "Safe word...?" He questioned and Rick answered quickly, "Something that means you want me to stop." Daryl bit at his bottom lip, "Walker." "Okay." Rick said softly and turned the t.v off before turning back to let out a breath, his eyes on Daryl's lips. 

Daryl shuddered softly and actually began wanting Rick's touch. He was just... nervous about his scars. Rick pressed his lips to his softly and Daryl kissed back hesitantly, Rick's hands came up to cup Daryl's. Rick swiped his tongue along Daryl's bottom lip. Daryl knowing at least that much, parted his lips and they took their time tasting each other and making sinful noises. Daryl shoved Rick to the side of the couch before straddling him and kissing along his jawline and neck, down to his collarbone.

"I swear if Merle saw me right now..." He thought to himself. He'd never told his older brother and never planned to. He let the thoughts drift for a while focusing on Rick's tongue, teeth, ... hands... but of course the thought came to bite him in the ass when Rick went to unzip his pants, still softly moaning he stuttered out, "W-walker... Fuck, walker."

The other man stopped hesitantly, looking up at the Dixon, "What'd I do?" He asked hesitantly, "Nothing." Daryl said softly, "But me brother... he doesn't know and..." Rick shushed him, "Hey, its okay." He coaxed and pulled Daryl close.

Now, to meet this brother of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cock blocker, sorry! Comments, Kudos, etc all appreciated. Critism and help would be great... love you!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sharick Lot of Rick's thoughts. Written quickly.

Rick spent the night alone, Daryl had his older brother pick him up and this just left Rick... confused. He felt like he'd done something wrong. Maybe he'd went to far too fast? He didn't know. He heaved out a sigh, lying on the couch with the t.v still on. The background noise was nice even when he was thinking. He probably scared him off... He sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark curls. He thought about maybe bringing him a gift? He didn't know where he lived or worked but he could look him up on the system probably. He groaned, "Fuck..." He muttered. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch as he sat up, his hands gripping the cushions tightly. He relaxed one hand and grabbed the remote turning the television off before getting up and going to the backroom.

He rose up out of bed bright and early. He did decide about going to the station to see if there was any information on him. He looked into his mirror in the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He didn't look like a cop he had to admit, with his long curly hair and beard. He looked worn down almost but his eyes were still young. They were bright blue, the one bright thing about him as far as he was concerned. He put his gun in the waistband of his pants. He had no clue where most of his uniform was but he'd find it later. As for now he put his badge on.

He walked down to the station and got onto the main computer, running the name Daryl Dixon through the system. He came up of course.

Daryl Dixon  
Age: Forty-Six  
Address: __________________  
Incident: Father abused Daryl Dixon. The victim was found with many scars and slashes and burns across his back and a few other places. He ran away from house with older brother Merle Dixon. Now resides with older brother.

Rick furrowed his brows as he read this then exited the files before leaving, smiling slightly at his best friend Shane Walsh. Shane and him went way back. Shane had slept with Lori and at first Rick was angry as hell. He'd gotten over it though and liked being Shane's friend rather than his enemy. He liked it a little too much actually. Lets just say he knew what he was like in bed.

Rick really wanted to get something for Daryl but thought better of it. If his brother was there... anyway, he didn't get him anything. He rapped his knuckles on the duplex door, smiling slightly when Daryl opened door and a surprised expression made its way onto his face, "I'm sorry about last ni-" He started to say but Rick interrupted him, stepping into the house, shutting the door behind himself, "Is your brother here?" "What? No-" Rick cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips to Daryl's softly his eyes meeting his, "Don't ever say sorry for something like that." He pressed another kiss to the other mans lips, "Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reallllyyyy short. I just had to get something up! Anyone want more information on Rick and Shane or no? I like it but its all up to you guys!


	5. UPDATE S0RTA

HI GUYS, THIS IS IMPORTANT SO I'M CAPITALIZING THIS. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS ANY TIME SOON, I'M BUSY WITH OTHER WORKS AND DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO THIS AS IT IS. I LOVE THIS STORY THOUGH SO DON'T GIVE UP ON IT. ITS JUST NOT ACTIVE AT THE MOMENT. I'M SORRY BUT THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING - LYLE XOXO


End file.
